shadow_fleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Fleet Constitution
THE FLEET COUNCIL Role of the Council The Fleet Council is the legislative authority of Shadow Fleet. It alone has the power to make laws, rules, regulations or measures that bind the whole or part of the Fleet, in such a way that they would constitute an administrative burden on Fleet Members or their time. Members of the Fleet Council 1.2.1. Commanding Officers, or the next most senior member of office in the case of a conflict of interest 1.2.2. Fleet Security Chief 1.2.3. The Quartermaster General 1.2.4. The Chief of Staff 1.2.5. The Commandant of the Fleet Academy Powers of the Fleet Council 1.3.1. Power to amend the Code of Justice on the recommendation of the Judge Advocate-General 1.3.2. Power to approve and amend the General Orders. 1.3.3. Power to approve Fleet Policies, Regulations or Measures 1.3.4. Power to admit and expel units from the Fleet. 1.3.5. Power to approve or reject Departmental Reports. 1.3.6. Power to approve special awards. 1.3.7. Power to alter the membership of the Council. 1.3.8. Power to grant or revoke specific executive authority 1.3.9. Power to override the executive authority of the Judge Advocate-General with the consent of the Fleet Command. 1.4 Upon a resolution in which 75% of the Council concurs, the Council may delegate its powers to a Committee which shall consist of a majority of Fleet Council Members. Such Committees are subject to the oversight of the full Council. 1.5 Proposals shall be laid before the Fleet Council only by its Members. 1.6 The Fleet Command has the power to require a potential proposal to be referred to the Office of the Judge Advocate-General to determine whether or not the consent of the Fleet Council is required. A referral to the Office does not impact on the ultimate right of a Council Member to table a proposal. 1.7 Upon the laying of a proposal, a poll shall be opened. A poll shall close once all Council Members have voted or the time-limit expires. Polls shall be open for at least one week. Council Members must vote in all polls unless excused by leave of absence or on the direction of the Fleet Command. Voting 1.8.1 The Fleet Council shall comment and vote upon the proposal. If at the end of the poll has not been closed, it shall be closed and the matter shall deemed to be approved unless: 1.8.2. At the time of its close, the poll was in the negative or tied or; 1.8.3. 25% of the Council demand the proposal be deferred for another 3 days 1.9 The Fleet Security Chief shall perform the administrative duties of the Fleet Council and is responsible for maintaining a Register of Votes and Proceedings and for ensuring compliance with Part One of the Fleet Constitution. THE FLEET COMMAND Role of the Fleet Command The Fleet Command is the executive authority of Shadow Fleet. It has the power to represent the Fleet externally, superintend over the execution of the Fleet's laws, rules and regulations and to appoint officials. 2.2 The Fleet Command shall be comprised of: 2.2.1 The Fleet Commanding Officer 2.2.2 Two Fleet Executive Officers 2.3 The executive authority of the Fleet Command is split into General Executive Authority and Specific Executive Authority. No Fleet Member may exercise executive authority unless they have the right to do so under this Structure. 2.4 The holders of General or Specific Executive Authority may delegate it to other officers or officials within their area of jurisdiction. This delegation does not absolve the primary authority holder from responsibility and any acts done by their subordinates are ultimately accountable to them. Powers of the Fleet Command 2.5.1. Formulation of Fleet-Wide Policies 2.5.2. Appointment of Fleet Staff 2.5.3. Implementation of Fleet Council Orders, Directives and Policies 2.5.4. Admission and Expulsion of Fleet Members 2.5.5. Responsibility for Fleet Operations 2.5.6. Determination of Ranks and Commands 2.6 Specific Executive Authority is granted to the following for the specific purpose of administering and managing their Offices and Sub-Divisions: 2.6.1. Commanding Officers 2.6.2. The Commandant of the Fleet Academy 2.6.3. Quartermaster General 2.6.4. The Chief of Staff 2.6.5. The Judge Advocate-General (whose authority is not to be overridden unless under Article 1.3.9) 2.7 In the event of the absence of their superiors in 2.6.1 the executive officer has Specific Executive Authority for the specific purpose of administering and managing the respective Sub-Divisions: THE OFFICE OF THE JUDGE ADVOCATE-GENERAL 3.1 The Office of the Judge Advocate-General is the judicial authority of Shadow Fleet. It has the power to adjudicate disputes, administer justice and to review the legislative, executive and disciplinary acts of the Fleet. 3.2 The judicial authority of the Office may only be exercised in accordance with the Code of Justice, primarily through judicial officers. The scope of the authority may be limited by the Opinions of the Office. 3.3 The Office may not delegate its judicial authority unless expressly provided for in the Code of Justice. AMENDMENTS 4.1 The Fleet Constitution may be amended only by the Fleet Council 4.2 The addition of "or the next most senior member of office in the case of a conflict of interest" in article 1.2.1 4.3 the Fleet Council shall include the Director of the Office of Fleet Recruitment 4.4 the powers of the fleet council shall be known to include the formulation of legislative laws, rules, regulations, measures, and fleet wide policies. 4.5 Article 2.5.1 shall be reworded to read "Formulation of non-legislative fleet wide policies" 4.6 the powers of the fleet council shall be known to include the power to override the fleet command with the consent of the judge-advocate general 4.7 the powers of the fleet command shall be known to include the power to veto policies instuted by the fleet council 4.8 the powers of the office of the judge advocate general shall be known to include the power to override the executive authority of the fleet command or the legislative authority of the fleet council in cases deemed to be unconstitutional or unfair Category:Shadow Fleet Documentation